


Yesterday's Tomorrow is Here

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [116]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Growing Up, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena and her mother don't really communicate all that well.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 5
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Yesterday's Tomorrow is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April 17th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/615108959259492352/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-april.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Yesterday’s Tomorrow is Here** by luvsanime02

########

Pink, pink, pink. Relena sighs quietly, not sure why she’d hoped for something else.

Not that there’s anything wrong with pink. Relena likes the color well enough, especially a soft, pastel pink that accents other colors.

Not pink as far as the eye can see, in all different shades, some of them quite eye-watering. Not when the only reason why everything is pink is because Relena’s mother has insisted on the color for any party of Relena’s over the years. 

Relena made the choice to pick pink as her favorite color when she was four years old, and she’s still paying for it thirty years later. In all of those intervening years, Relena’s mother has never once asked Relena if she’s changed her mind about her favorite color.

She has. Her favorite color has changed probably about a dozen times over her life, and right now, it’s a soft aqua. Relena would much rather prefer that color than pink for her birthday party.

It’s really not her mom’s fault, though, Relena reminds herself. Or, at least, not all her fault. Yes, she could have asked if Relena had ever changed her mind, or let one of Relena’s friends handle the decorations instead, or-

Or Relena could learn to speak up around her mother for once in her life and just tell her that pink is no longer Relena’s favorite color.

It’s not that easy, though. Which is ridiculous, because it’s just a color, but that’s kind of the whole problem. When is Relena supposed to bring this up? She can’t right now, at a ‘surprise’ party, because she would sound ungrateful for all of her mother’s hard work. Relena doesn’t want to fight with her mother or make her feel bad, just make her acknowledge that Relena’s taste in colors might have changed since she was a child.

It’s not an easy topic to bring up randomly, either. Still, Relena should just take the plunge sometime soon, or she’s going to be getting pink-themed parties in her fifties.

She reaches out and takes a champagne flute from the table - filled with pink-colored alcohol, of course - and takes a sip. It’s pink lemonade-flavored vodka and champagne, and it really tastes fantastic. At least her mother has noticed that Relena’s an adult enough to serve alcohol. Relena doesn’t know what she’d do if all that was available was plain pink lemonade, like at her sixteenth birthday party.

She also takes one of the cookies arranged neatly beside the drinks, and it looks like a hard cookie but it’s soft and crumbly instead, and cuts through the tartness of her drink perfectly. Hm. Not bad. Relena is tempted to stay by the snack table and just alternate between drinks and cookies all afternoon, but no.

Reluctantly, Relena walks away and sets out to find her mother and thank her for the lovely party. It’s really not her mother’s fault that they don’t communicate as well as they should. Relena seems to be able to stand up to anybody and everybody but her mother, and really, that needs to stop.

But not right now, she admits. Now is for pretty pink drinks and desserts and smiling gently and having a pleasant day. The awkward conversation with her mother can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
